Customarily when finishing drywall construction workers use various types of corner beads to finish the corners around doors, windows, and the edges of walls. These walls are typically framed in either 2″×6″ or 2″×4″ framings with half inch or ⅝″ drywall. Generally the drywall corner bead comprises a paper combined with metal corner, known as tape on corner bead and the metal and paper has a centerline with two metal flanges. Drywall corner bead can also be a metal corner that is fastened to the wall and mudded over. These flanges are fairly short and have an extended paper flange for attaching to a wall typically via joint compound (also known as mud). In this situation, typically the corner bead contains a recessed portion created along the two opposing flanges of the metal nose or point and a paper layer over the metal portion to allow for adhering to sheet rock. The recessed portion is prominent in the corner when the paper exterior sheet is present on the metal section, as is the case when the corner is applied in sheetrock finishing. This recessed portion allows for a worker to fill the recessed portion with mud, which is commonly known to those having experience in sheetrock/drywall application.
Customarily in dry wall applications, mud is applied with a trowel, a knife, or with the worker's hands or tools with similar function. The worker uses similar tools to smooth the mud and/or to remove excess mud. When the worker applies the corners disclosed in the previous art, the worker has to 1) apply mud to sheet rock surface with knife or with mud hopper, 2) press the corner firmly in place, 3) wipe paper edges of the corner bead to remove excess mud, 4) roll the corner into place with corner bead roller then remove excess mud, 5) allow mud layer to dry, 6) sand dried layer and apply an additional layer of mud and allow to dry, 7) sand dried layer and apply additional layer of mud and allow to dry. The worker must return sand and apply mud to areas needed per required finish. This mudding and sanding must be done before the worker can prime the wall for painting or texturing in order to generate a smooth corner. What is needed is a simple to apply corner that a worker does not have to repeatedly apply mud to, thus saving the worker time and material.
In tape on corner bead applications mud is applied to the sheetrock by hand using a drywall knife, trowel or mud application too. Mud can also be applied directly to corner bead by use of a sluice box or hopper to apply mud to the corner. The corner bead flanges are then affixed by using a corner bead roller, with excess mud being removed by hand using a drywall knife, making the edges of the corner bead smooth and attached.